This invention relates generally to the rendering of latent electrostatic images visible using black only or multiple colors of dry toner or developer, and more particularly, to an apparatus that removes agglomerates from developed images, as well as, background areas on a photoreceptor before transfer to paper.
The invention can be utilized in the art of xerography or in the printing arts. In the practice of conventional xerography, it is the general procedure to form electrostatic latent images on a xerographic surface by first uniformly charging a photoreceptor. The photoreceptor comprises a charge retentive surface. The charge is selectively dissipated in accordance with a pattern of activating radiation corresponding to original images. The selective dissipation of the charge leaves a latent charge pattern on the imaging surface corresponding to the areas not exposed by radiation.
This charge pattern is made visible by developing it with toner. The toner is generally a colored powder which adheres to the charge pattern by electrostatic attraction.
The developed image is then fixed to the imaging surface or is transferred to a receiving substrate such as plain paper to which it is fixed by suitable fusing techniques.
The concept of tri-level, highlight color xerography is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929 issued in the name of Gundlach. The patent to Gundlach teaches the use of tri-level xerography as a means to achieve single-pass highlight color imaging. As disclosed therein the charge pattern is developed with toner particles of first and second colors. The toner particles of one of the colors are positively charged and the toner particles of the other color are negatively charged. In one embodiment, the toner particles are supplied by a developer which comprises a mixture of triboelectrically relatively positive and relatively negative carrier beads. The carrier beads support, respectively, the relatively negative and relatively positive toner particles. Such a developer is generally supplied to the charge pattern by cascading it across the imaging surface supporting the charge pattern. In another embodiment, the toner particles are presented to the charge pattern by a pair of magnetic brushes. Each brush supplies a toner of one color and one charge. In yet another embodiment, the development systems are biased to about the background voltage. Such biasing results in a developed image of improved color sharpness.
In highlight color xerography as taught by Gundlach, the xerographic contrast on the charge retentive surface or photoreceptor is divided into three levels, rather than two levels as is the case in conventional xerography. The photoreceptor is charged, typically to 900 volts. It is exposed imagewise, such that one image corresponding to charged image areas (which are subsequently developed by charged-area development, i.e. CAD) stays at the full photoreceptor potential (V.sub.cad or V.sub.ddp). The other image is exposed to discharge the photoreceptor to its residual potential, i.e. V.sub.dad or V.sub.c (typically 100 volts) which corresponds to discharged area images that are subsequently developed by discharged-area development (DAD) and the background areas exposed such as to reduce the photoreceptor potential to halfway between the V.sub.cad and V.sub.dad potentials, (typically 500 volts) and is referred to as V.sub.white or V.sub.w. The CAD developer is typically biased about 100 volts closer to V.sub.cad than V.sub.white (about 600 volts), and the DAD developer system is biased about 100 volts closer to V.sub.dad than V.sub.white (about 400 volts).
The existence of agglomerates and large particles on the photoreceptor developed images of a system such as this causes deletion of part of the image due to reduced transfer of toner around the large particles to paper or other image receiving substrate as the distance between the paper and the toner particles is increased. Thus, a need is created for minimization of agglomerate creation in the developer as well as the picking up of the large particles off the developed image on the photoreceptor. With one color copies, the deletion effects do not aggravate a customer as much as they do in a multi or full color copies where they are extremely visible.
One attempt at reducing this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,708 that utilizes a vacuum slit close to the photoreceptor as shown in FIG. 1 to pick up the large particles off the photoreceptor by aerodynamic drag as it passes within the vacuum flow. However, this agglomerate removal system suffers from a lack of appropriate air flow under the photoreceptor.